


The Master and The Apprentice

by Aifsaath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GMO Anakin, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Sith, The Force, Two dark guys talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifsaath/pseuds/Aifsaath
Summary: Sidious and Plagueis share a night on Naboo. A doom is nearing. The moment is oh so serene. But in the beauty of a Naboo night, the two siths speak of doom.





	

_“Two halves of a whole we are,”_ the Muun said. “Locked forever in a strangling embrace. They look outwards.”

“We listen inwards,” the old man answered.

“They bask in the light of suns. We fight in the depth of countless nights. Theirs is the order. Ours is the discord. Theirs is the knowledge. Ours is the wisdom. Theirs is serenity. Ours is the motion. They stand and endure. We wait and _do_. That is the doom of days. That is the doom of us all.”

With the mantra spoken, Darth Plagueis drew the curtains apart. The night sky was clear today, myriads of stars on a black velvet. The jewels of Naboo. Sidious watched his master as he stood there motionless in the starlight, and wondered how the thing that looked so frail could contain it all. A needle of greed prickled Sidious. _When will you spill your secrets, master of mine? When will you share what you gathered through your life? When will you let me in?_

“I long for the house of worship of our forbearers, my apprentice,” he whispered.

“It shall be yours.”

_It shall be mine._

“It shall, but we must bid our time.”

For a moment, Plagueis fell silent. The room filled with the faint noise of cicadas’ singing in the garden outside the window.

“Behind the borders of imagination are the wonders of Sith millennia buried bellow that abomination in Coruscant. Can you picture it with your mind, Sidious? Can you sense the vastness of ancient libraries, the words carved in stone, all the wisdom lost to wars? All of that hidden in a tomb made by the hands that stole it. The Force bids us to grasp our heritage, it calls so loudly… I feel it brush my fingertips. Yet the moment to seize it has not come.”

“But the stones are set in motion.”

Sidious made a step towards his master. A sharp sound of a heel falling on a stone floor. A rustle of heavy, draped robes.

“Soon, a child will be born. A child of my making. A perfect child.”

“I thought the experiment failed.”

“It was foolish to try to bend the force when the answer was so simple. Why bend the essence? Why create a life anew? I know how to twist its basics. I know how to bend the form.”

“You engineered-“

“Yes, my apprentice. I did.”

“Where is the child?”

_Mine. Mine._

“It is hidden. You can see the star of his home from this very window. Can you point it, Sidious?

“No, my master.”

“I thought so.” Plagueis smiled, the mocking in his voice undisguised. “There is a long way still for you to tread.”

“I am humble before your wisdom, my lord.”

“As you should be, Sidious. You should be.”


End file.
